Un nuevo tipo de batalla
by ooOO-TheCrazyPixieGirl-OOoo
Summary: Pre-cuela de Manipulación y Territorialidad... la noche perfecta para Chichi, la casa en silencio, su marido a su lado y no en una batalla... ¿que podría ser mejor? todo cambia cuando recibe una visita a estas horas intempestivas de Kakaroto! ¿que querrá? Advertencia: Historia clasificada M por Limmon: Goku/Chichi/Kakaroto... ADVERTENCIA TRIO!


**Un nuevo tipo de batalla: TheCrazyPixieGirl**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes…**

**Atención Trío (M): Goku/Chichi/Kakaroto**

**_Esta es una especie de pre-cuela de mi historia:_ manipulación y Territorialidad. (Así que para todos aquellos que no la conozcan les recomiendo que le echen un vistazo :P)**

_**Ya se que debería decir que en caso de que seáis menores de 18 no podéis leer esto… pero entonces me convertiría en una hipócrita porque yo también soy menor (esto demuestra que cualquiera puede escribir un lemmon). Así que lo dejo a vuestra libre elección :D**_

**Bueno, si os soy sincera no se en que estoy pensando ahora mismo para escribir esto… ¡pero allá va!**

**¡Y**

**LISTOS**

**PARA**

**MI**

**ONE-**

**SHORT**

**VAMOS!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Goku te amo- susurro Chichi suavemente entre jadeos para no despertar a sus hijos mientras acariciaba el alborotado cabello de su marido. El sonrió y hundió su cara en su cuello dándole unos pequeños besos, acababan de hacerlo pero después de la última declaración de Chichi, Goku lo quería repetir una y otra vez durante toda la noche. Además de la lucha a Goku siempre le encanto presumir interiormente de que el era prácticamente el rey del sexo con la jodida habilidad de poder tener a Chichi donde quisiese retorciéndose de placer bajo su poder y rogándole por mas. El saiyan podía conseguir que ella llegase al clímax en menos de un minuto o también la podía hacer esperar durante horas para torturarla un poquito… sin lugar a dudas el era el mejor en ese campo.

…o eso creía…

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Goku se separó a regañadientes de encima de Chichi para que ella pudiese levantarse. La morena con un poco de pereza agarro solamente su bata de satén rosa hasta las rodillas y la anudó fuertemente a su cintura mientras salía de la habitación rumbo a la puerta principal. Con un pequeño suspiro casi molesto ella abrió la puerta encontrándose con la última persona que esperaría de visita…

Pero claro, a estas horas ella no esperaba a nadie de visita…

Sus ojos se abrieron en shock no dando crédito a lo que veían. Era el, Kakaroto. Siempre era una sorpresa encontrárselo fuera de la mente de su marido. Tenia entendido que cada vez que lograba escaparse era para entrenar o simplemente ir difundiendo el terror por la ciudad.

-Kakaroto ¿Qué haces aquí?- recriminó Chichi pero cuando el iba a contestar fue detenido por Goku.

-¡Kakaroto!- rugió enfadado y este sonrió.

**-valla, hola Goku-**

-¿Qué haces aquí en MI casa?- pidió enfadado. Aunque más bien su pregunta tendría que haber sido "¿Qué hacer fuera de MI cabeza?" el intentó moderar su voz para no despertar a sus hijos. El guerrero del espacio rubio le sonrió de forma casi malvada mientras daba un paso hacia Chichi.

**-Oh, nada, solamente vine a visitar a Chichi- **ese ultimo comentario hizo que la morena alzase una ceja incrédula pero guardase silencio. Goku los miro sorprendido.

-¿os conocéis? Me refiero ¿Cuándo el esta fuera de mi mente también?- pregunto casi tartamudeando y una sonrisa cómplice se deslizo por la cara de Kakaroto mientras Chichi asentía a regañadientes.

-si, el estuvo un tiempo rondando por estas zonas… creí que carecía de importancia- explico mientras Kakaroto pasó un brazo furtivamente alrededor de la cintura de la hembra humana.

-pues te equivocabas- recrimino Goku y en eso vio el brazo del saiyan –aléjate de ella- dijo con veneno en su voz y el saco burlonamente el brazo de la cintura de su esposa.

**-yo solo vine para tener un desafió con tigo-** la palabra "desafío" hizo que captase toda la atención de Goku.

-¿Qué desafío?- preguntó reacio cruzándose de brazos odiando totalmente la cercanía que mantenía Kakaroto con SU compañera (aunque fuese la compañera de ambos). El sonrió en su pregunta sabiendo que lo bueno estaría a punto de llegar.

**-este seria un desafío un poco distinto a los que has estado implicado… principalmente porque Chichi va ha estar involucrada- **en el momento en que escucho su nombre la cabeza de la chica se disparó a una velocidad pasmosa hacia el saiyan… tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto… increíblemente para ella escucho algo después que la sorprendió aún mas:

-te estoy escuchando- ¿ese fue su Goku? Ella miró a su marido incrédula. Goku tenía una expresión de confianza que muy pocas veces ella tubo el "gusto" de ver. Chichi sabia a la perfección que significaba esa cara ¡el era Son Goku por dios! ¡El iba ha aceptar cualquier reto que le interpusiesen porque estaba completamente seguro de que iba a ganar con una gran diferencia!

**-te ves muy seguro de ti mismo Goku-** dijo Kakaroto con gracia.

-tengo motivos para estarlo _Kakaroto _– dijo remarcando su nombre.-Dime en que consiste el reto de una vez ¿o es que temes que te gane?- Chichi tenia un poco de miedo por la mirada de determinación que presentaba su marido. Kakaroto miró un poco enfadado su osadía pero aún así sonrió.

**-este reto o mas bien batalla va a ser un poco distinto a los que tu estas acostumbrado a librar-** advirtió con sorna **–aquí quiero verificar quien seria el mejor amante para esta dulce humana-** Chichi dio un saltó a distancia por la impresión y los ojos de Goku se agrandaron.

-no puedes estar hablando en serio- dijo gravemente y después volvió a retomar su postura confiada –te dejaría por los suelos- Chichi miró a su marido MUY sorprendida preguntándose si este era su verdadero Goku ¿Dónde estaba su dulce e inocente Goku? Por lo visto el desaparece cuando le mencionan la palabra "batalla".

**-me parece que esto solo lo puede decidir ella-** dijo Kakaroto haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a la hembra medio traumatizada. En ese momento los dos machos saiyans se enviaron una mirada de cómplice y después miraron a la humana que los observaba incrédula **-¿Qué nos dices Chichi?-** ella miró a los dos nerviosa.

-estáis deacuerdo con esto… ¿incluso Goku?- preguntó para estar segura de que su cabeza no le este jugando una mala pasada. -¡no me puedo creer que accedas a esto Gokusa!-

-simplemente es para demostrarle que yo lo supero en todos los sentidos- explico brevemente muy confiado de si mismo. El necesitaba saber que era mejor que su otro yo. Chichi dio un suspiro de exasperación y de rendición.

-hacer lo que queráis- dijo algo molesta mientras pisoteaba hasta su habitación.

-eso significa que ella ha accedido- tradució Goku el comportamiento de su esposa

**-Ya lo se, ella también es mi compañera…-** recrimino el super saiyan.

–Pero estas perdiendo el tempo Kakaroto-

**-eso ya lo veremos Goku…-**

_¡ESTUPIDOS SAIYANS Y SU DICHOSA NECESIDAD DE SER LOS MEJORES EN TODO! _Maldecía Chichi mentalmente una y otra vez mientras entraba en la habitación sumamente nerviosa, sus dedos no dejaban de jugar con el dobladillo de su pequeña bata en un acto de puro nerviosismo. Pero por otra parte ella no podía negar que estaba emocionada. Esto si que seria como romper totalmente con su rutina. Bulma siempre iba presumiendo del sexo brusco con un saiyan ¡ahora ella le ganaría por el doble! Aparte que técnicamente ella no le estaría siendo infiel a su marido… porque los dos eran una misma persona.

-idiota- murmuró por lo bajo.

**-¿Quién es un idiota?-** la voz de Kakaroto la desconcertó ligeramente y levantó la vista hacia el. No supo cuando, pero el ya se había quitado su gi revelando sus grandes músculos. _Nota mental: Los saiyans son muy rápidos para las cosas que les interesan… _**-levántate de la cama- **le ordeno y ella obedeció lentamente **– quiero probar algo…-**

-pero… ¿Qué pretende…?- ella se paro en seco con la voz medio entrecortada mientras bastante aturdida dirigía su atención a la puerta viendo que algo estaba bloqueando la luz del exterior. -¿Goku?- preguntó nada segura de que en realidad fuese el o una sombra, sus ojos todavía no estaban tan bien adaptados a la oscuridad como los de los saiyans. Pero unos segundos después pudo corroborar que si se trataba de Goku. El estaba apoyado en la puerta mirándolos fijamente con los brazos cruzados.

-si gano, Kakaroto debe jurar que nunca más se volverá a escapar de mi mente y tampoco dañara a ningún humano- dijo Goku mirándola fijamente y Chichi tragó saliva nerviosa.

Una sonrisa se deslizó por la cara de Kakaroto cuando Goku dijo su parte del trato y en ese mismo momento el introdujo su mano en el interior de su suave bata mientras hundía sin vacilar dos dedos en su apertura causando que Chichi jadease**. -y si gano yo, voy a tener la gran satisfacción de ser mejor amante que Goku-**

-te amo… Goku- consiguió decir Chichi con la voz muy tensa a causa de los hábiles dedos del otro saiyan mientras se apoyaba ligeramente en su brazo para no desfallecer. El movía sus dedos a un ritmo muy rápido dentro y fuera de ella. Chichi podía sentir como le faltaba el aliento con cada jadeo mientras su espalda se arqueaba hacia el con cada empujón en su interior –Ngh!...-

De mala gana Goku se mantuvo firme en su posición. El hecho de que su compañera parecía estar disfrutando aunque sea un poco de las acciones de su rival sobre ella no fue un consuelo en absoluto. Cuando todo se hizo demasiado para el, Goku no dudo en acercarse. Esto era una batalla ¿verdad? ¿Por qué el tampoco podía participar dándole placer a su compañera?

Conforme el se acercaba a ellos Chichi se percató de su seria presencia y no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente ante la posición en la que se encontraba. El tenía una expresión muy seria en el rostro con el ceño profundamente fruncido mientras observaba fijamente a Kakaroto retándolo con la mirada. Eso solo significaba una cosa…

-Oh…- Chichi iba a hablar pero de su boca solo querían salir gemidos involuntarios, Kakaroto sonrió mientras aceleraba su mano a propósito –G Goku ¿q que estas s ahh haciendo?- consiguió decir mientras sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente para después abrirlos con confusión.

-es mi turno- afirmó rotundamente

**-ah, ya veo Goku-** comenzó Kakaroto con una sonrisa de complicidad hacia el otro saiyan mientras intensificaba su ritmo dentro de Chichi y ella se apoyo en el **–usted quiere hacer esta batalla mas justa… típico de ti. Dudo mucho que esto sea justo para ella si usted esta en mi contra-** el se rió oscuramente provocando escalofríos en la humana** –no importa lo fuerte que te creas, hay algo que te puedo asegurar… voy a ganarte-** aseguro el super saiyan.

Chichi miraba preocupada los dos saiyans… se lo estaban tomando MUY enserio.

**-mi pequeña Chichi-** cantó Kakaroto mientras pellizcaba su clítoris con un poco de fuerza para obtener su atención **–a mi personalmente me encantaría que pudiésemos participar los tres a la vez, pero teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de nuestros cuerpos y mas si lo comparamos al tuyo… no creo que sea muy seguro para ti. Así que pienso que seria mejor que vallamos de uno en uno ¿Qué propones?-** en ese momento acarició su clítoris con mas fuerza y ella dio un jadeo ahogado. Para luego mirar a Goku con un poco de remordimiento por su acción. Ella utilizó el brazo de Kakaroto para apoyarse y no volver a desfallecer mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos dentro de su cabeza.

-hum ¿de uno… en uno…?- medio preguntó/rogó no muy segura de si su marido estaría deacuerdo con ello. Goku estuvo pensativo durante unos segundos y después pasó su mirada al otro saiyan haciéndole señas de que estaba deacuerdo con ello

–Tú puedes ser el primero… pero yo quiero darle un beso de antemano- dijo Goku.

Todavía un poco mareada por todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando su cuerpo, Chichi salió a trompicones de los brazos de Kakaroto y tropezó contra su marido cayendo en sus brazos. En una fracción de segundo Goku ya la había empujado bruscamente contra la pared y el mismo, mientras estrellaba sus labios con los de su esposa con fiereza y obligaba a su lengua a penetrase profundamente en su boca. Chichi descubrió rápidamente que le gustaba mucho ese lado mas salvaje de el y perdió sus manos en su alborotado pelo negro que desafiaba completamente la gravedad. Hubo una breve batalla con sus lenguas por el dominio pero Goku rápidamente gano territorio y se adentró de lleno en su boca posesivamente. El se apretó mas cerca de ella casi aplastándola contra la pared mientras sus suaves pechos se comprimían contra sus pectorales desnudos, pero lo único que Chichi pudo sentir con total nitidez fue como las caderas de Goku se frotaban a propósito contra su centro revelando su erección pulsante.

-G Goku- jadeaba débilmente contra sus labios mientras el emprendió su camino hacia abajo para besar apasionadamente su cuello asegurándose que pasaba su lengua febrilmente por cada centímetro de este. En algún lugar en medio del beso el ya se había desecho de su bata dejándola completamente desnuda y su prenda se convirtió en un charco de satén rosa alrededor de sus tobillos. Ella inclinó su cabeza a un lado para permitir que el profundizase en su cuello. La morena medio abrió los ojos para encontrándose con Kakaroto que los estaba mirando fijamente con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro en toda su gloria desnuda. El le guiño un ojo lujurioso e hizo señas con su dedo índice para que se acercase a el. Chichi capto el mensaje y puso delicadamente sus temblorosas manos en los hombros de Goku para que se alejase de ella.

-Goku- murmuró suavemente empujándolo fuera de ella.

Sin soltar a Chichi, Goku volvió a mirara a Kakaroto. Ambos se dirigieron de nuevo miradas de complicidad y sin dejar de sonreír Goku arrastro a Chichi hasta la cama obligándola a que se sentase en ella. Ella los miró confusa mientras que Goku se despojó de sus pantalones pijama y los lanzó bien lejos en un acto de lujuria. Al ver de reojo como Kakaroto se acercaba el se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama junto con su esposa y la acostó agarrándola por los hombros hasta que la espalda de Chichi quedó apoyada en su regazo con las caderas fuera. El macho saiyan de cabellos alborotados se inclinó hacia a delante tomando con avidez sus suaves labios rosados e hinchados por el anterior beso con los suyos mientras que a la vez tomo un pecho y lo comenzó a amasar pellizcando su pezón endurecido. El pudo notar como Chichi estaba temblando bastante en su regazo y se separó de ella dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras que con su otra mano que no estaba ocupada con su pecho comenzó a acariciarle su lacio cabello azabache.

-solo relájate mi Chichi- le dijo y volvió a retomar su apasionado beso. Antes de que Chichi hubiese tenido la oportunidad de comprender sus palabras. Kakaroto subió a la cama también y abrió sus piernas colocando su boca en su condición de mujer mientras hábilmente deslizaba su lengua en ella. Con los ojos muy abiertos Chichi empujo mas a Kakaroto contra sus caderas mientras agarraba el cuero cabelludo de Goku para profundizar mas en su apasionado beso enrollando sus lenguas mientras movía las caderas acompasadamente.

Pronto Chichi comenzó a necesitar aire y se separó jadeante de Goku para intentar llenar sus pulmones. Goku prosiguió con su beso por su cuello dándole pequeñas mordidas y lamidas a lo largo de este para el placer de Chichi. Los dedos de la hembra se desenrollaron del cabello de su marido y los fue arrastrando lentamente por su duro pecho hasta llegar a su masculinidad rodeándola todo lo que pudo ya que era muy gruesa, poco a poco ella comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba a bajo suavemente. A pesar de que Goku saco sus labios de ella por la sorpresa no hizo ningún movimiento para intentar detenerla. Su cabeza cayo hacia atrás mientras exhalaba un profundo jadeo sin embargo el trató de continuar jugando con sus pechos dándoles pequeños pellizcos a sus pezones y retorciéndolos. Con el placer que le proporcionaba su control sobre sus pechos se fue haciendo cada vez más brusco hasta comenzar a ser doloroso. Demasiado perdida en el placer a Chichi no le importaba si el tacto de su compañero era brusco, lo único que le importaba era satisfacerlo.

-Kakaroto…- jadeó débilmente mientras tiraba su cara más cerca de su centro. Su mano apretaba con mas fuerza la longitud de Goku mientras bombeaba de arriba a abajo pasando su dedo pulgar por la ranura que estaba cubierta ya por el liquido preseminal. La lengua de Kakaroto se introdujo mas profundamente en su apertura inclinando la cabeza a un lado para conseguir mas profundidad, un gemido se escapo de sus labios cuando el quitó su apéndice de su apertura.

**-lo has hecho muy bien Chichi-** elogio Kakaroto acercándose a su cara mientras le robaba un beso **–Goku, me parece que si no aumentamos mas el nivel la humana acabara ganándonos a los dos-** se rió mientras ella los miraba muy confusa. Sin previo aviso Goku la saco de su regazo y los tres salieron de la cama quedando de pie, Chichi miró interrogante a Goku que estaba mirando con una sonrisa cómplice a Kakaroto diciéndole que el iba a ganar esto sea como sea y Kakaroto le devolvió exactamente la misma sonrisa.

En ese momento entre los dos, uno delante y el otro detrás la agarraron de las caderas y la penetraron a la vez. Chichi dio un gritó ahogado de sorpresa, placer y un poco de dolor sintiéndose totalmente llena. Goku le dio un beso rápido en los labios mientras puso sus dos manos en cada lado de sus caderas y Kakaroto le lamió el cuello mientras colocaba sus manos a los costados en sus costillas, bajo sus pechos. En ese momento para la total sorpresa de la hembra humana los dos machos saiyans comenzaron a moverse en su interior con una coordinación increíble penetrándola a la vez. Ambos empujaron sus cuerpos hacia Chichi para apresarla entre sus torsos sudorosos y emprendieron un ritmo más rápido y sin descansos. Chichi estaba en un estado de shock total ante la extraña postura en la que se encontraban, pero a ellos parecía que esto no les importaba ya que estaban muy ocupados mandándose miradas casi acecinas el uno al otro. En ese momento los saiyans aceleraron el ritmo increíblemente y ella dio un grito de sorpresa cuando la aplastaron con más vehemencia contra sus cuerpos. Al ser la misma persona su coordinación era realmente buena y ambos aumentaban el ritmo a la vez para llevar a Chichi a propósito al borde de su orgasmo para después ir mas lento provocando que ella desfalleciese entre ellos por placer y frustración y repitieron esa acción al menos cuatro veces.

Sin previo aviso los saiyans comenzaron a penetrarla bruscamente y sin miramientos pero en ese punto ellos estaban tan sudorosos que Chichi se pudo deslizar arriba y abajo sin ningún problema. Unos minutos después las pollas de los dos machos comenzaron a tensarse y a sufrir espasmos en su interior junto con el orgasmo de la morena y a los pocos segundos ambos vinieron en su interior llenándola por completo con sus semillas. Los dos salieron de sus entrañas unos segundos después y Chichi cayó temblorosa en los brazos de Goku, el la sonrió con adoración y la acostó suavemente en su cama. Goku y Kakaroto también estaban agotados pero ni de cerca como ella.

Goku se sentó a su lado contemplando la hermosa forma desnuda de su esposa y Kakaroto hizo lo mismo del otro lado de la cama.

**-¿y bien?-** preguntó Kakaroto y Chichi lo miró confusa. **-¿Cuál es su veredicto?- **ella se sentó costosamente con la ayuda de Goku y le dio una sonrisa temblorosa. Esto iba a ser una decisión muy difícil.

-hum… ¿empate?- preguntó no muy segura pero se calló abruptamente ante la mirada que le dieron.

-no, Chi. Uno de los dos tuvo que hacerlo mejor… aunque sea por una pequeña diferencia- dijo Goku serio y ella los miró aun más nerviosa.

-pues… en todo caso… el ganador essss ehhhheehhh- los dos no hacían mas que mirarla expectantes esperando a que formulase el nombre del ganador –ehhhhh-

**-¿Quién gano?-** preguntó Kakaroto impaciente.

-Eeeehhhhhhh… - en ese momento vino el nombre del autentico ganador en la cabeza de Chichi y ella sonrió.

_**-Chichi tu sabes perfectamente quien es el ganador **__**indiscutible**__**- **_le dijo Lyra riéndose dentro de su mente.

-y el ganador _INDISCUTIBLE _esssss…. SOY YO!- los dos saiyans cayeron de la cama al estilo anime. -¡viva! ¡Os he ganado a los dos! ¡y no me lo vais a negar!- dijo dando saltitos, ya no se sentía tan cansada. Era cierto, Chichi fue la autentica ganadora… una humana soportando el ritmo de los dos hombres mas fuertes del universo tenia que ser la ganadora sin lugar a dudas. Los dos se levantaron de suelo mientras una gota de sudor corría por sus frentes (al estilo anime)

**-¡eso no es justo!- **se quejo Kakaroto.

-¡por una vez estoy deacuerdo con el!- dijo Goku frustrado y ella dejo de saltar para mirarlos con una gran sonrisa.

-¿queréis una revancha?-

****

**Jajaja me encanta el final!**

**Ahhhh! no me lo puedo creer ¡creo que soy la primera que escribe un trío utilizando a Goku y Chichi… bueno, en realidad no se si soy la primera, pero creo que si!**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios… **

**_Mordisquitos_ PixieGirl **


End file.
